Yukkuri Alice
Yukkuri Alices are widely accepted to be rapists. They live to rape other yukkuri (especially Marisa and Reimu types) and produce babies. (This may be a grotesque shadow of the complicated relationship between Alice Margatroid and other characters of the Touhou project.) There are of course, exceptions to this. Some artists may treat Alices just like other yukkuris, without any of the rapist or penipeni abilities present. There are some theories as to how Alices become rapists; it could be that the behaviours is hard coded into their genetic material. Other stories may blame it on them being raised that way (by their rapist parents). In some comics, wild Yukkuri Alices form large packs, "rape troupes", and attack other yukkuri, raping them multiple times. The victims sprout multiple child-bearing stalks that drain nutritients from the victim's body, eventually killing them. In the majority of comics, the bodies will be left to rot, while the Alices move on. In others, the children are raped and eaten. Yukkuri Alices often appear as antagonists in the stories, or as another tool for the Anon to bully other Yukkuri with. In some comics, they're used by factories as a way to speed-breed different types of Yukkuri. Some recent comics and stories feature a deconstruction of this with Alices falling victim to other Yukkuri due to prejudice. There is Kind Mother Reimu by the pixely guy, and the comic with pimp Marisa. In Guideline of 2ch gentle yukkuri.　Sometimes called Plastic operated Alice. Speech Yukkuri Alices tend to announce they are from "the city sect", and otherwise incorporate it in their sentences. For example "This food is not good enough for the city sect." In some stories and comics, they call Yukkuri that they deem unable to take it easy "Country bumpkin". They scream "nhooo" when they climax. (Which happens quite frequently in the stories featuring them). They call their intended victims "cute". They call any Yukkuri that doesn't want to have sex with them a "tsundere", or just saying "Oh, so tsundere." when the target tries to refuse. Peni Peni abilities Yukkuri Alice has an incredible control over the mobility and shape of its Peni Peni in order to rape Yukkuris in any way possible. Peni Peni mobility Yukkuri Alice is able to move its Peni Peni, whose purpose depends on the direction of the movement. *Up and down movement (flap). **Trying to be cute or seductive. **Flying, if movement is fast enough. *Circular movement around Peni Peni base as axis (turn). **Running, it works as a wheel when is set on ground . **Flying, it works as a propeller when spins fast enough. **Distance insemination, while it spins, Alice can shoot pregnancy-inducing custard like a chain gun. **Peni Spark, is a parody of Marisa's Master Spark; in this case, the Peni Peni works as a very powerful fan and sends a strong air current, it can fly away small Yukkuris if streams go in one direction or immobilize them if streams hit Yukkuri from several positions. Peni Peni shape shifting There are two known abilities: the first one is they can spawn tentacles from within its body, using the Peni Peni as an exit. Tentacles are used to hold and rape Yukkuris; in this case, any hole of the Yukkuri can be used as a receptacle: mouth, Mamu Mamu and anal hole; another use for them is for absorbing Yukkuri filling. The other ability is spawning several Peni Penis on the base of the body and use them as legs to walk, leaving a trace of pregnancy-inducing custard behind it. Non-rapists As with most facets of Yukkuris, the personalities of Alices have varied widely with different stories and authors. Although comparably uncommon, there have been non-rapist Alices. These Alices are often shown to be very friendly, and kind towards others. Sometimes, they're also shown to be very fluid and reserved when speaking (they use of Alice-specific vocabulary such as "city-sect" varies), as well as in action, being somewhat calmer. They appear to be very concerned with the well-being of their families, often taking the role of the "mother" in a family, staying inside a nest to look after and tend to the young. Rarely, these protective mothers develop Münchausen syndrome by proxy, which they use to pamper their Alice children with the delicious food gifts which are given to their non-Alice sick children, who are constantly poisoned with foods which make Yukkuris sick, such as trash, bitter grass, chili peppers or poisonous mushrooms. It's been suggested that a special type of non-rapist Alices exist that are "Tsundere"- that these ones cannot take it easy without the company of a Yukkuri Marisa. It's thought that when they do have the company of a Marisa, they tend to be bossy and overprotective, in contrast to the calm and friendly character of the majority of non-rapist Alices. Non-rapist Alices also appear to lack the peni-peni abilities shown by rapist types, but this just may be a coincidence of not raping other Yukkuri, rather than a fact. Non-rapist Alices are the only Yukkuri able to (Rarely) give birth to Yukkuri Shanghais , and even more rarely Yukkuri Hourais , making them very sought after by Yukkuri enthusiasts. This is based on practically every picture of a Yukkuri Shanghai, which are untranslated and merely show them together with a Yukkuri Alices. There have been no pictures of Shanghai births. Link http://www8.atwiki.jp/yukkuri/pages/116.html Category:Characters